Vacances en Normandie
by Phloeme
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ont décidé de passer des vacances en Normandie pour retrouver Sakura. Mais une fois là-bas, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.


**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (enfin... y en a bien un ou deux à moi, mais ils ne sont pas important. ^^")

**Bêta:** Norellenilia. \o/

**Note**: En normal dans les dialogues, c'est en japonais et en _italique _c'est du français

* * *

**Vacances en Normandie**

Dans la vie, il y a deux catégories de personnes qui se baladent sans parapluie : ceux qui connaissent trop la pluie et à qui cela ne fait plus rien et ceux qui n'en ont jamais et ne savent pas quand il faut en prendre un. Ah, et les étourdis ! Et malheureusement pour Naruto, il faisait partie de la dernière catégorie. Et Sasuke de la deuxième. Quelle idée de se balader sans parapluie en Normandie.

C'est ainsi que nos deux protagonistes attendirent leur amie de longue date, Sakura, sous le store d'un bar de Caen. Sous le déluge. Ils s'étaient, bien sûr, sentis obligés de prendre une boisson. Mais avec leur français plus qu'approximatif et leur anglais inexistant, le serveur ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils baragouinaient. Heureusement pour le pauvre Normand, une jeune fille asiatique fort jolie, aux cheveux roses, commanda pour les deux hommes et elle-même trois cafés. Ce fut donc un serveur soulagé qui leur apporta les boissons, pendant que les deux Japonais étaient bouche-bée devant leur compatriote.

"Salut ! Toujours aussi blond, à ce que je vois, Naruto-kun. Mais heureusement que tu as tes cicatrices, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu tellement tu as changé depuis le primaire. Et toi, Sasuke-kun, toujours aussi bavard ?  
- Sakura-chan ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu es devenue vraiment très belle, explosa Naruto.  
- Salut, dit simplement Sasuke. Au fait, il paraît qu'on attend encore quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ?  
- Une amie du collège. On s'est rencontrées dans un collège français aux États-Unis. Ses parents, comme les miens, sont diplomates. Mais elle connaît cette région comme sa poche. Et nous sommes dans sa ville natale.  
- Et elle est mignonne ? Demanda Naruto, qui rêvait de sortir avec une Française.  
- Regarde par toi-même. C'est elle qui sort du magasin de bonbons."

En effet, une jeune femme, de taille moyenne, morphologie moyenne, cheveux bruns au carré et des lunettes elles aussi carrées, se dirigea vers eux en se battant contre son sac bordeaux qui refusait de se fermer après que le chargement de sucreries fut fait. Le tout en traversant la route sans faire attention, ce qui scandalisa les deux hommes. Sakura était trop habituée à ce comportement.

"Bonjour, dit la Française.  
- _Sissi-chan ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir !  
- Ça fait longtemps, Sakura. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Tu t'es remise de cette chute ?  
- Très bien, mais rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais passer derrière ton cheval. _Au fait, voici mes deux amis dont je te parlais : le blond, c'est Naruto-kun, et le brun, c'est Sasuke-kun.  
- Enchanté, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, 27 ans, avocat à Tokyo, déballa d'une seule traite le concerné. C'est un honneur !  
- Uchiwa Sasuke, 27 ans, étudiant en musique.  
- Appelez-moi Sissi. Je serai votre guide ces quelques semaines.  
- Mais dis-moi, Sasuke-kun, comment ça se fait que tu sois encore étudiant ? Interrogea le blond.  
- J'ai dû arrêter un moment pour travailler. Pour financer ma scolarité, répondit le concerné après avoir poussé un soupir d'agacement. Mais toi, Sakura-chan, tu deviens quoi ?  
- Moi ? Je suis policière ici. Il y a un eu un échange entre Tokyo et Caen.  
- Alors ? On commence par quoi ?" Interrogea la guide du groupe.

C'est ainsi que la journée se passa tranquillement sous ce que Sissi qualifiait de petite pluie et Sasuke et Naruto d'averse. Visite du château et de son musée des beaux-arts, déjeuner dans le restaurant du musée, et l'après-midi, visite d'une partie de la ville et shopping pour les filles, sous les regards consternés des garçons qui avaient les bras chargés de paquets. Et pour se reposer de cette journée, pause dans un petit café caennais. On discuta, on rigola, on rattrapa le temps perdu. Sakura n'avait pas revu ses comparses depuis le primaire. Naruto et Sasuke, eux, c'était depuis la fin du collège, ayant pris un lycée différent. Sakura et Sissi, elles, c'était seulement quelques mois auparavant. Sakura était passée derrière le cheval de son amie quand celui-ci s'était énervé. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance en évitant les coups de sabot, mais malheureusement, la jeune fille était tombée dans un petit ravin qui était juste à côté en voulant se protéger. Elle n'eut, heureusement que quelques gros bleus. Puis ce fut l'heure de se séparer, Naruto et Sasuke prirent le chemin de l'hôtel, alors que Sakura et Sissi rentrèrent dans leur maison respective.

Le lendemain, départ tôt pour pouvoir profiter de la journée dans la ville de Bayeux. Ce jour promettait d'être distrayant. En effet, c'était le premier samedi de Juillet, et ce week-end-là se tenait le festival médiéval de Bayeux. En plus d'une visite de la tapisserie retraçant l'histoire de Guillaume le Conquérant, les deux Japonais purent voir dans la ville des gens costumés comme au Moyen-Âge et goûter des plats de cette époque.

Ayant prévu cette sortie depuis longtemps, Sissi avait réussi à tous les inscrire en cuisine et à prévoir les costumes. C'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva avec Sakura pour l'aider et traduire les instructions, à faire du potage de carotte sauvage et potimarron, devant les visiteurs, tandis que Naruto, aidé de Sissi, les vendait et servait les touristes. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs impressionnés par l'habilité et la dextérité du brun, ce qui fit que le stand eut un vif succès. Mais le plus beau moment pour les Japonais fut quand une délégation de médecins de leur pays vint les voir. Ils se mirent à discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, alors qu'en fait, ils venaient juste de se rencontrer. La Normande put voir Sasuke sourire pour la première fois quand ce dernier offrit de la soupe au chef-médecin. Naruto raconta à Sissi que Sasuke avait toujours voulu devenir médecin mais, on ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il n'avait pas pu le devenir. Du coup, il s'était tourné vers la musique et le violoncelle. Le médecin-en-chef accepta le présent, félicita le cuisinier, et partit. La journée fut belle et riche en surprises. Sissi leur raconta des histoires plus belles les unes que les autres, des anecdotes sur la vie des gens du passé. Le retour se passa tranquillement. La Normande les invita tous à manger chez elle pour dîner. Ce fut un repas gargantuesque. La digestion promettait d'être longue et difficile, mais avec l'aide d'un trou normand, tout le monde se resservit.

Quand le bonheur fut atteint, que l'on pensait qu'on pouvait mourir tout de suite, ça n'avait plus d'importance, que la ceinture criait grâce, le téléphone sonna. Sakura le prit, et quand elle vit qui était son correspondant, elle eut d'un coup l'air très sombre.

"_Oui ? … Oui. … Tout à fait. … Depuis combien de temps ? … Où ? … Et est-ce qu'on l'a retrouvé ? … Où ça ? … Je vois. … Bien entendu. … Vous pouvez compter sur moi. … À tout de suite._  
- _Un problème Sakura ?  
- Un meurtre._ Je dois y aller. Merci pour tout. C'était délicieux. Au fait, demain, je risque de ne pas pouvoir venir.  
- Mais Saku-chan, demain on est dimanche ! Tu ne vas quand même pas travailler un dimanche ?  
- Désolée, Naruto-kun, mais c'est comme ça. Au revoir."

Les jours passèrent, et la jeune femme ne fit pas de réapparition, alors que ses deux compatriotes visitaient la Normandie, à vélo, à pied, en voiture, ou à cheval, avec la Française. Le soir, Sasuke s'occupait à jouer du violoncelle, tandis que Naruto aidait Sissi tout en apprenant sa langue. Au bout de deux semaines, Sakura daigna enfin faire une apparition. Mais ce fut avec des collègues armés jusqu'aux dents. S'avançant solennellement vers ses trois amis qui étaient dans le salon, elle dit d'une voix grave :

"_Uchiwa Sasuke, vous êtes en état d'arrestation._ Uchiwa Sasuke, tu es en état d'arrestation, tu es prié de nous suivre sans résistance, tu as le droit d'avoir un avocat, tu peux garder le silence. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être utilisé contre toi.  
- Saku-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenue folle ?  
- Naruto ! Reste en dehors de ça, veux-tu ?  
- Sakura-chan, tu fais une énorme erreur.  
- On verra ça plus tard, Sasuke-kun. Suis-nous s'il te plait.  
- Et toi, Sissi-chan ! Tu ne dis rien ?  
- Que veux-tu que je dise, Naruto ? Sakura connaît très bien son métier. Si elle a fait une erreur, on s'excusera, sinon...  
- Et pourquoi suis-je arrêté ?  
- Meurtres. En série !  
- Je suis innocent. Mais je veux bien vous suivre pour le prouver."

Sasuke, l'air noble, se dirigea vers les policiers, et monta dans la voiture, tout en refusant les menottes. Sakura, un peu coupable, emballa les affaires de son ami, sous le regard furieux de Naruto. Sasuke fut emmené au commissariat de Caen, où une interprète japonaise l'attendait avec un inspecteur. Sakura ne pouvait interroger son ami à cause du conflit d'intérêt. Mais devant le regard froid de l'accusé, l'interprète craqua vite et refusa de le revoir. Seule interprète de la criminelle parlant japonais, Sakura dut quand même faire l'interrogatoire pour son plus grand malheur. Elle savait à quel point Sasuke pouvait être buté et se taire, mais là, c'était vraiment du spectaculaire. L'inspecteur qui était derrière la vitre sans tain se demandait si le Japonais savait parler.

"Sasuke, tu sais déjà pourquoi tu es là...

-...

- Nous avons remarqué des faits troublants qui te suivent toujours.

-...

- Certes, la plupart du temps, c'est soit loin, soit après que tu sois parti.

-...

- Pourtant nous savons que c'est toi.

-...

- Bordel ! Sasuke ! Dis quelque chose !

-...

- BON ! Les faits sont les suivants : depuis neuf ans, il s'accumule au Japon, aux États-Unis, en Europe, dont plus récemment en France, des meurtres en séries, sur des hauts-dirigeants, fonctionnaires de l'État haut placés, ambassadeurs, et personnes pouvant gênées des mafieux et le monde du crime et de l'ombre. En bref, des personnes sur qui on avait mis un contrat.

-...

- Et sais-tu pourquoi on les a réunis ? Non pas à cause de leur façon de mourir, elles sont presque toutes différentes, mais pour un détail. Un tout petit détail de rien du tout.

-...

- Une plume bleue qui tire vers le noir. Ça ne te dit rien Sasuke ?

-...

- Pas le peine de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, ça ne marche plus sur moi depuis longtemps. Surtout que ça fait deux/trois jours que je ne dors plus à cause de ma conclusion. Tu veux la connaître ?

-...

- C'est toi qui les as tués ! Oui Uchiwa. Toi et toi seul. … Je me suis un peu renseignée sur ce que tu as fait durant ces dix dernières années. Il est vrai que les trois dernières ne sont, en apparence, que des études studieuses et parfaitement ordinaires, ponctuées çà et là de voyages scolaires ou des concerts donnés par le conservatoire que tu fréquentes. Mais le plus beau, c'est que tu vis deux vies. Dans ta première vie, tu es le jeune homme qui est sorti du lycée à dix-sept ans, toujours premier de la classe et même de l'école, promis à de prestigieuses études. Les universités se battent pour t'avoir, mais toi, par un manque d'argent tu arrêtes tout pour travailler.

-...

- Déjà, le fait que tu manques d'argent est suspect quand on connaît ta famille. À la tête des entreprises Uchiwa qui sont dans l'industrie, les banques, les restaurations de luxe et rapides et j'en passe. Le tout est, certes, dirigé par Hatake Kakashi car tes parents sont morts quand tu étais petit, mais ils t'ont laissé une sacré fortune personnelle. Et ce n'est pas ton frère qui va pouvoir en profiter car il est en prison. Alors ? Pourquoi avoir arrêté tes études ?

-...

- Uchiwa ! Quand je pose un question il faut y répondre !  
- ... Pfff !  
- UCHIWA !  
- Pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne avec ta voix. Pour répondre à ta ô combien pertinente question, la fortune de mes parents reste pour le moment à mes parents. Je ne veux, pour l'instant, pas y toucher. J'ai donc fait des petits boulots pour subvenir à mes besoins.  
- Des petits boulots ? La belle affaire. Ok, tu en avais, mais on a interrogé tes employeurs. Tu étais quelqu'un de bosseur, soigneux dans ce que tu faisais. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, tu arrivais parfois avec du sang sur tes vêtements. Et tu refusais de dire d'où il venait. Peut-être que si tu nous le disais à nous ?

- Et peut-être que si vous faisiez votre boulot à Tokyo, il n'y aurait pas eu de vandales qui s'en prennent aux gens honnêtes comme moi qui doivent défendre cher leur peau dans certains quartiers.  
- UCHIWA ! N'allez pas trop loin avec ma patience !  
- Peuh !  
- Et pour votre admission à l'hôpital, il y a neuf ans ? Votre patron du moment vous a vu être poussé d'un van noir, en sang et a appelé une ambulance. D'après les résultats, vous avez eu de des coups de sabre, de masses et des traces d'empoisonnement. Pourtant vous n'avez rien dit à la police qui été là pour vous aider. Et parallèlement à tout ça, on nous a signalé un grande vague d'enlèvements d'enfants et d'adultes et qui portaient tous la marque d'un serpent. On les retrouvait plus ou moins tard, mais tous dans le même état : morts ! Et de façon plus horrible les unes que les autres.  
- Aaaah, si seulement la police faisait sont travail …  
- *Calme, ma fille ! Calme ! Il joue avec tes nerfs, c'est tout* Moi je pense plutôt que ça a un rapport avec votre deuxième vie.  
- Mais tu peux croire à ce que tu veux ma chère Sakura-chan. Nous vivons dans un pays libre et démocratique. Même si, techniquement, nous ne sommes pas chez nous. D'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je interrogé en France et non au Japon et sans avocat ou représentant de l'ambassadeur ?

-...

- Puisque c'est tout. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Ma pauvre Sakura-chan, tu n'as aucune preuve. Tu veux juste que j'avoue quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais juste ton travail, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

-...

- Mais je vais être gentil, trouve la preuve pour un seul, un unique crime, et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je t'aiderai dans cette affaire."

Sakura sortit précipitamment. Elle était furieuse. Pourquoi ça tournait toujours comme ça ? Dès qu'il y avait confrontation entre elle et Sasuke, elle finissait toujours en pleurs. Rageuse, elle écrasa une larme, et ordonna à ses subordonnés, effrayés par leur chef et le captif, de surveiller ce dernier, et le premier qui partait pour dépression serait viré ! Elle prit sa voiture, et roula à tombeau ouvert chez son amie Sissi où elle était avec Naruto. Après une entrée fracassante, elle les trouva en train de faire des muffins dans la cuisine !

"Sissi ! Donne-moi ton appareil photo ! Et toi aussi Naruto !  
- Mais Saku-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il se...  
- TOUT DE SUITE !  
- Bien, Sakura."

Rechercher des appareils ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, mais convaincre Naruto que l'on ne ferait rien de mal à son appareil et que ses photos ne seraient pas retournées contre lui fut plus long. Une fois ceci fait, elle retourna en urgence au commissariat où elle cria au technicien de sortir toutes les photos datant de la sortie à Bayeux.

"_Ok, mais ça ne sortira que dans deux semaines. On est surchargé de travail ici.  
- Deux semaines ?_ DEUX SEMAINES ? _Mais vous vous moquez du monde ? Il me les faut tout de suite !  
- Vous me dites tous ça. Mais ça ne sera prêt que dans deux semaines.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ce chahut ? Inspecteur Haruno ? Je vous connais plus calme d'habitude.  
- Monsieur le Directeur ! Votre technicien est un incapable ! Je suis sur le point de confondre un tueur en série grâce aux photos qui se trouvent sur ces trois appareils et il ne peut pas sortir quelques images tout de suite !  
- Ah, Monsieur le Directeur ! Vous me sauvez ! Expliquez à cette furie que j'ai des centaines de photos à sortir et que tout le monde me dit la même chose, mais la machine, elle, ne peut faire qu'une photo à la fois.  
- Inspecteur Haruno, c'est bien vous qui travaillez sur l'affaire de l'Ange Noir ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Et vous êtes sur le point de lui faire avouer ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Alors faites passer ces photos en tant que prioritaire ! Arrêter l'Ange Noir est le rêve que tout directeur des services actifs a fait un jour.  
- Merci, monsieur. Avec joie, monsieur."_

C'est donc un technicien dépité qui donna les fameuses photos à une Sakura radieuse. Pendant le tirage, elle avait pu récupérer le dossier médical du médecin japonais mort le jour où ils avaient visité Bayeux. Sur le chemin, elle sélectionna les bonnes photos.

"Bon ! Maintenant, on arrête de jouer, Uchiwa ! Tu te reconnais sur ces photos ?  
- Oui, c'est toi qui les as prises ?  
- Reconnais-tu cet homme ?  
- Bien sûr. Je lui ai offert une soupe. Tu y étais, tu sais.  
- Sais-tu qu'il est mort ? Je crois que oui.  
- Non, je ne le savais pas. C'est bien dommage. De quoi est-il mort ?  
- Ne fais pas ton innocent ! Tu le sais très bien !  
- Non, je ne savais pas.  
- Tu vois cette fleur ?  
- Oui. Et alors ?  
- Tu te souviens de quoi était faite cette soupe ?  
- Oui, c'était une soupe de carottes sauvages et de potimarron.  
- Regarde cette photo. Tu vois ces deux fleurs, derrière toi ? À ton avis, quelle est la différence ?  
- Je n'en vois pas.  
- Allons, Uchiwa, je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Regarde bien ces fleurs. Tu vois celle-là ? Elle a, au milieu de toutes ses petites fleurs blanches, une petite fleur rouge. Mais pas l'autre.  
- Elle l'a peut-être perdue.  
- Non, regarde l'agrandissement. Elle est impeccable, cette inflorescence est intacte.  
- Content pour elle. Mais encore ?  
- Tu sais à quelle plante appartient cette fleur ? Tu aurais dû t'en débarrasser avant, tu sais.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Une plante qui ressemble terriblement à la carotte sauvage. Tige, feuille, racine...  
- Où veux-tu en venir, Haruno ?  
- Es-tu encore le Sasuke que j'ai connu ? Y a-t-il encore un peu d'innocence en toi ? ... Un homme qui a pour pseudonyme Orochimaru est connu pour des enlèvements. Il laisse toujours un serpent comme signature pour narguer la police. Ta deuxième vie, Uchiwa, a été de suivre ses instructions. Il a été ton mentor. Il t'a appris la médecine, les plantes, comment effacer tes traces. Il t'a appris à rejeter les remords, la culpabilité... Tes patrons t'ont vu prendre des notes de médecine quand tu étais chargé de la caisse. Mais quand ils devenaient trop curieux, tu changeais de métier, au début. Et plus tard, tu as commencé à mettre en pratique tes connaissances sur les personnes enlevées par ton maître, et sur certains de tes boss. Les coups de sabre, c'est à cause d'un de tes entraînements que tu as raté. Pourquoi, Uchiwa ? POURQUOI ?  
- Calme, Sakura. Ta fable est jolie. Tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Mais... Quel est le rapport avec cette fleur, ou inflorescence, comme tu veux ?  
- Cette fleur, Uchiwa, est une fleur de _Conium maculatum_. Aussi appelée grande ciguë. Or, tu peux le voir ici, dans ce rapport d'autopsie, ce cher médecin que tu admirais tant est mort à cause d'un empoisonnement à la ciguë !  
- C'est dommage, en effet. Mais on m'a donné ces racines. Je ne les ai pas cueillies. Quelqu'un avec des intentions malveillantes aurait très bien pu les mettre dans ma soupe à ma place.  
- Ce qui est curieux, c'est que seul ce médecin est mort. Et, oh ! Regarde ça ! Une rafale de photos où on te voit prendre directement la ciguë, la couper, et la mettre dans le bol. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mise directement dans le chaudron ? Pourquoi **ce **bol ?

-...

- Tu ne trouves rien à dire ? Tu es blessé, peut-être ? Comme on dit en France : _il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse_.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait une rafale ?  
- … C'est Sissi-chan qui l'a faite pour une exposition. Elle voulait te le dire, mais elle pensait le faire plus tard. Alors, dis-moi tout : comment as-tu fait pour te procurer de la ciguë ?  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Tu rêves, Haruno.  
- Tu m'avais dit que...  
- Je t'ai dit "peut-être". Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de te le dire ?  
- Toi ! TU VAS ME LE..."

Sentant ce qui allait se passer, le directeur des services actifs, qui se trouvait derrière la vitre sans teint, rentra précipitamment pour retenir de justesse Sakura qui allait étrangler Sasuke. Il la fit sortir, puis se tourna vers le coupable et dit la seule phrase qu'il avait réussi à retenir en japonais : "Je sais que vous va pas me comprendre, mais regarde." Et il lui montra une photo du début de la rafale : un homme à lunettes, jeune malgré ses cheveux gris, qui déposait la racine de ciguë. Puis, par gestes, il fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'ils étaient tous les deux liés, et avec un schéma, qu'ils étaient liés à Orochimaru. Et qu'ils allaient tous prendre perpétuité. S'ils n'étaient pas condamnés à la peine capitale, comme le prescrivait la loi au Japon. Puis le directeur sortit en laissant les affaires sur place pour que Sasuke puisse réfléchir.

En neuf ans de métier, Sasuke avait toujours été extrêmement prudent. Il n'était au début pas du tout chaud pour utiliser un symbole, mais pour que ses employeurs puissent le reconnaître entre tous les tueurs et avoir l'argent de son travail, il devait utiliser soit un signe, soit un moyen de tuer. Mais utiliser le même procédé est trop dangereux. La police repère trop facilement les criminels, et les arrête. Mais un symbole non. Surtout si cette "signature" peut s'acheter un peu partout ou être fabriquée. Il avait fait preuve d'imagination pour ne pas se faire prendre. Comme réussir à tirer une balle à un kilomètre de sa cible et à y accrocher une micro plume. Ou la fois où il avait demandé à Kabuto de donner à la femme d'un grand procureur un chapeau à plume et faire passer son attentat pour un accident de voiture. Oui, il était très doué. En plus il avait réussi à faire arrêter un concurrent. Cet idiot avait cru que l'employeur allait lui verser l'argent s'il se faisait prendre, alors que c'était lui, Sasuke, qui avait tout fait. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir vu la tête de cet imbécile quant il s'était retrouvé en prison, le compte en banque vide. Pourquoi maintenant c'était son tour ? Maudite soit Sakura ! Et dire qu'au primaire elle passait son temps à lui courir après. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle découvre qu'elle avait un cerveau ? Et lui, comme un con, il avait avoué sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais quel crétin ! Bon, où avait-il merdé ? … Les photos ? Mais quand ? D'habitude, il était très prudent. Sauf que ... Sissi... Ça ne serait quand même pas Sissi Lenoble ? La célèbre reporter de guerre ? Plus rapide que l'éclair à prendre des photos tout en restant invisible ? Peste soit des femmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde soit peuplé de ces gourdes stupides ?

Neuf jours plus tard, chez Sissi :

"_C'est ainsi que les mariés se sont dit oui devant le maire. Nous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur au premier couple homosexuel marié. Et tout de suite après la météo, retour sur cette histoire d'une organisation criminelle internationale qui a pu être démantelée grâce à la coopération franco-nippone. En effet...  
_- Naruto, tu veux bien baisser le son de la télé s'il te plait, il y a Sakura qui dort encore.  
-_ Mais bien soul Sissi-chan._  
- Naruto, on dit _sur_, pas _soul_.  
- Désolé. Au fait, tu fais quoi demain ?  
- Bah, mes vacances sont bientôt terminées, je vais en profiter pour aller un peu à la mer. Pourquoi, Naruto ?  
- Je... euh... _ Je me demandais si ... si ... si tu voulais bien prendre un verre que toi et moi. _  
- _C'est très gentil Naruto, mais je ne pense pas que ce que tu veux faire aboutira. Tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre.  
_- Dommage. Mais pourquoi toutes les filles préfèrent Sasuke ?  
- Tu n'as pas compris Naruto-kun. Ce n'est pas ton style mais ton caryotype qui pose problème.  
- Sakura ? Tu es déjà debout ?  
- Gné ?  
- Nous avons perdu Naruto, je crois. … Attends-moi, ça sonne. …. _AAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ _C'estmachérieàmouaaaaaaaaa _!  
- Gné ?  
- On te l'a dit, tu n'as pas le bon genre.  
- Mais... Mais... OUIIIINN !  
- Allons, allons, je te paye un bol de ramen la prochaine fois que l'on se voit à Tokyo.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Mais oui, Naruto-kun."

THE END !


End file.
